digimonxfandomcom-20200213-history
King Drasil
King Drasil ( in the original materials) is the name of a fictional character in several iterations of the Digimon franchise, named after the world tree from Norse mythology. It primarily factors into the backstory written for the Digimon virtual pets and card game, which is a background storyline that is less prominent and often contradictory to the various anime. It appears as a character in ''Digital Monster X-Evolution and Digimon Data Squad. In the continuities it appears in, although always presented as being very mysterious and powerful, King Drasil is the master computer that controls the Digital World, the otherworldly realm home to all Digimon. Due to this position of power, it is always presented as the "ruler" ("god" in Japanese) of the Digital World, overseeing its survival and, in some cases, destruction. In two of the continuities in which he appears, King Drasil has command over the majority of the thirteen Royal Knights. In the Japanese version, King Drasil is voiced by Rika Fukami. In the US version, King Drasil has three voices: :King Drasil 7_D6 - Jonathan David Cook (46-47) :King Drasil 2-9000WZ - Mona Marshall (47-48) :King Drasil's True Form - Mari Devon (48) Appearances Digimon Data Squad In Digimon Data Squad, King Drasil is a pivotal figure in the storyline, particularly in the show's final story arc. King Drasil is first mentioned by Merukimon, who, ten years before the start of the series, told of King Drasil's existence to Dr. Spencer Damon (Daimon Suguru), the father of series' protagonist Marcus Damon (Daimon Masaru). Spencer and Merukimon departed, with the former stating that he would seek out King Drasil himself. Years later, it seemed that Spencer had found King Drasil with BanchoLeomon's help. After defeating Craniamon, King Drasil brought up the Server Tree. Unfortunately, Kurata's unprovoked attack sent Spencer to prison to await trial. Spencer pleaded to be given one more chance on his life which King Drasil granted, only to be shocked at the news of Merukimon's deletion at the hands of Gizumon XT. This incident convinced King Drasil that humans are a threat to Digimon, ordering the Royal Knights to seize Spencer. But BanchoLeomon managed to escape with Spencer's soul in his body. But this didn't go unnoticed by King Drasil, who possessed Spencer's body to see through human eyes and warned BanchoLeomon not to tell anyone or he'll destroy Spencer's body. By the time Marcus and his comrades sought King Drasil in order to try and find a solution with him, they are encountered by King Drasil's cohorts, the Royal Knights, and eventually King Drasil himself - in the body of Spencer Damon. Using Spencer's body, King Drasil ordered the destruction of the Human World in order to save the Digital World, sending his Royal Knights out across the globe to destroy it. Marcus resolved to discover the truth of what his father had become, and embarked on a quest to find King Drasil again. Once he found his "father", Marcus fought him until BanchoLeomon arrived and revealed the story about his link with Spencer before sacrificing his life for ShineGreymon to take out Spencer possessed by King Drasil. But it was in vain as King Drasil assumed a new form, a robotic Digimon, that flew off to the real world. Once there, he easily defeated the Burst Mode Digimon. Upon the Royal Knights arrival, King Drasil saw that even its own devotee's were beginning to doubt its sovereignty as lord, evoking its rage upon them. By the time Marcus and the gang arrived to fight him in the final decisive battle, King Drasil revealed that it was actually the computer which was designed to control all lifeforms in the Digital World at its will. Because of its observations of human-Digimon interaction, it desire to start over and reset the universe and began to turn any Digimon holding up the Digital World back into Digi-eggs. The Royal Knights helped Craniamon keep the Digital World from colliding with the Earth; King Drasil calculated a very small chance of success. But his Knights tell him all beings desire to live, which the simplistic computer couldn't comprehend. Agumon underwent a pseudo Burst Digivolution, blasting a massive hole in King Drasil. King Drasil's true form, a crystalline figure with a female appearance, shot out of the robotic body and Marcus promptly punched it in the face, shattering it and finally defeating it. Recognizing its defeat and the real power of the combined efforts of Humans and Digimon, King Drasil's last act was to bring Spencer back to life before entering a state of hibernation saying "it would like to see how things turned out". Unfortunately, due to King Drasil's defeat, the Digital World was left leaderless, so the DATS Digimon resolved to return to rebuild the Digital World. Marcus came along and he and Agumon became peacekeepers. Trivia *In the Japanese version of episode 47 ("Protect the Future! DATS's Final Battle"), King Drasil refers to the 2-9000WZ (WIZ9000 Computer). WIZ9000 is a reference to the company WIZ, which Bandai has worked alongside with and helped lay down the groundwork for the original Digimon V-Pets. *In Digimon World: Dawn and Digimon World: Dusk, Grimmon reffers to Yggdrasil, saying only the name. This led to temporary controversy about whether or not the true english name was King Drasil, and they didn't just mishear Merukimon's words. See also *Yggdrasil, the Digimon Chronicle, Digital Monster X-Evolution, Digimon Next, and Digimon World Dawn and Dusk character. Category:Digimon Category:Characters in Data Squad Category:Antagonists